The Forgotten Scent
by HiddenWolfx
Summary: Wolves are on the brink of extinction. Most have conformed to their new world and given up their identities. But that all changes on one fateful day when the boundaries of two worlds collide and everything changes. Tsume x OC
1. Prologue

A/N- Remember in the ending of Wolf's Rain episode 30 how it showed the scene of Tsume, Hige, Toboe, and Kiba? Just imagine this story takes place after they find Cheza and paradise again but somehow it gets tainted. So the cycle starts again ( this is where this story begins )

* * *

**Prologue**

There are myths they say. Of a book from ages long ago called the Book of the Moon. It spoke of the Flower maiden and the legendary Lunar Flowers. Of the descent of wolves and humans alike; The Words of Red Moon. It held spells that even the most seasoned alchemist would find trivial. And it held the most precious knowledge of all; the key to opening the gateways to Paradise. The Wise One of our tribe used to tell us of his adventures with the chosen one. He spoke of a time when he was young and spirited and raced along side his pack mates. Running along the path laid out before him that was a glittering road of Lunar Flowers. He said that as he ran the scent of the Lunar Flowers was indescribable. It wasn't just his want to get there that drove him but an instinct driven by the scent of the flower. However he never managed to make it.

The Wise One would say that his final steps before blacking out at the gates of Paradise were desperate ones. How he longed to be there with his pack mates and live a peaceful life amongst them. But it was a hopeless dream that would never be granted. He told us that when he woke, all of his friends were dead. There was a great battle and he must've been counted as one of the dead. He never knew how long he lay unconscious in the midst of his lifeless companions. Though when he woke he was heart broken.

It left him a changed man and far less a wolf. He continued to tell us that he would live in solitude for years. Mourning the death of his friends who were more like family than anyone else in the world. The Wise One would then explain to us how he found his mate and started the tribe we are now. He would carry on protecting us from the cruelty of the human world in solitude far away from the technological world we never knew. His stories would be passed on to me and the generations to come and carry on his legacy and the story of how his friends almost unlocked paradise. Before the Wise One journeyed onto the next life he explained to us to never forgot what we truly are. We are the last wolves; true to our heritage.


	2. Chapter 1

Frigid winter air buffeted against the ebony coat of a lone wolf. It bit at her face and stung with such fury. It had been several days since she began her journey out of the wilderness and into a foreign land she never knew. All she had ever known was far behind her and there was no turning back. Rolling snowy hills and vast desolate badlands were the only site for the lone wolf. For days now she traveled along a railroad system long abandoned by the humans. For all this girl knew she could've been walking farther into the middle of no where if she kept following them; eventually dying from starvation! But those negative thoughts were placed at the back of her mind for now.

The bizarre structures in the distance were the only thing on mind. The closer she got the larger they grew, as did the sound of roaring crowds. It frightened and intimidated the girl. Making her have second thoughts about this whole entire idea. There was nothing meant for her here, so why come all this way? Maybe it was the drive and inspiration that the Wise One gave her when he lived amongst them that drove her onwards. To uphold her heritage and dare to go where no one in her tribe would ever lay a paw. It was to forbidden for them to even dream of treading on human ground. Hopefully her journey to rekindle a connection with the wolves of the human world wouldn't be in vain.

In truth she had given up everything for this. Leaving behind a tribe who was to embarrassed to even count her amongst their ranks. Any wolf who challenged the personal beliefs of the tribe is stripped of their rank and disowned. To them, leaving the sanctity of their home and venturing into human territory not only dishonors the pride of said wolf but makes them a heretic. How ignorant they were to think that way. That's what drove this girl; her determination to prove to them that they were wrong.

* * *

It seemed like hours that she was deep in thought. However it had only been a few moments and before she even realized where she was going; she was there. Just on the outskirts of a colossal human city. Buildings jutted out all around her and rose to the sky like massive trees. The scent of humans, and their filth mixed together to create a fowl odor. It receded from every crack and crevice she passed. Not to mention the disgusting smell of gas from the vehicles that lined the busy streets. It was revolting how anyone could even live in conditions such as these. Back where she was from was no by no means a paradise, but it was nothing comparable to this wasteland. The badlands were more credible in both appearance and scent.

Sometime later the girl finally wove her way through the labyrinth of alleyways and shortcuts. Avoiding as many humans as possible. There were only a handful of them that were in the back alleyway. But most of them looked too far gone to even notice what was happening right in front of their own noses. It was sad really, how degrading this was to them, especially to her own kind. Maybe they were to far gone to even realize what it meant be a true wolf. Though she didn't let the negativity come back into mind, she forced it away. It was way to often she got discouraged by one bad thought that it sent all her motivation and want into a crumbling domino effect. She shook her head and looked up to the sky. Barely seeing the black clouds through the slits in the buildings.

Soon enough there was a boom of thunder that felt like a small earthquake as it burst from the sky. Both thunder and lightning rolled through the clouds, grumbling like the belly of a great beast. She trotted down the narrow back street and looked all around. Across the street was a picturesque park. Neatly decorated with old rusty swings, a jungle gym in shambles and an empty gazebo atop a small hill. _'Perfect!'_ she thought to herself. Nothing comparable to a soft cozy den but it would do for the night, or until the storm decided to move on.

Hesitantly she went forward, getting a bunch of curious glances from bystanders. Their eyes traced the she wolf's body down to the finest detail. Never before had any of them scene such a large dog. Thankfully they didn't act out of the ordinary, most of them just ignored her presence and went on with their lives. Sure they were going to stay out of her way, she sprinted forward. Carelessly putting her own life in danger without looking for cars first. An SUV screeched on it's breaks as soon as it seen her coming. It swerved almost in time but not fast enough. They ended up clipping the wolf's right hind leg and knocking the wind our of her. The SUV continued to go head first into a pole. A crowd of humans gathered around the vehicle and hurriedly asked if the people inside were alright. Meanwhile some shouted profanities at the wolf and even threw garbage and rocks.

While the wolf lay on the ground, she cringed in pain. Nothing could've readied her for that blow. It wasn't tremendous and she would definitely recover. But the shear thought of dying scare her. Just imagining the pain of dying a slow death, feeling every pint of blood in your body leak out, suffocating as you draw your last breath. Though none of that could equal up to dying alone. Visualizing yourself just passing away, knowing that no one ever cared or bothered to be there for you. Thinking about it made her eyes fog up with sadness. But a hard nudge brought her back to reality.

"I think it's dead." Spoke a man with a hoarse voice.

"Ya think, dipshit?!," Another man sneered. ",I bet'cha it came from the lab along the bay."

"Why'd ya think that?"

"Well, there's always funky shit pouring outta there."

"It's a lab full of weird, sciency stuff. What else do you think is gonna come out of there? Flowers?"

"Maybe.. Yeah! I hear stuff bout' them working with those Lunar flowers. Creating life and playing God!"

"Playing God? Mhm, I'd like to try the stuff your smoking. Must be good."

"I'm not joking around. It's true. They got a whole facility down there just for it."

"Who says?"

"No one official but there are rumors."

Both men continued arguing about whether or not a mysterious lab existed down near the docks. While they were distracted, the wolf managed to slip away. It was difficult to trudge up the hill in the condition she was in. The pouring down rain didn't help much either. It made the snow slushy and hard to manoeuvr in. But with the remainder of her strength she pushed herself up and lay down on the cold wooden ground. As uncomfortable this would've been any other time, she was relieved and glad to be where she was. Little did she know though, that she was being watched intently and cautiously by a pair of large curious eyes.

* * *

A/N- If you have any suggestions, questions, or complaints feel free to review/comment or send me a private message. I appreciate all constructive criticism. ( However that doesn't give you a reason to be an asshole. It's called constructive criticism not 'LOL this sux kthxbai'. ) Thanks (:

EDIT: I made a video the other day based off of this pairing.

wwwDOTyoutubeDOTcom /watch?v=zQXRsoWXsqU& list=PL34ACF1CF2440FD3E& index=5&feature=plpp_video


	3. Chapter 2

The mist from the rain as it came pouring down was refreshing. The touch of the cool deluge was as stimulating as a fresh lap of water on a hot summers day. However, not all was peaceful as the onyx wolf lay under the cover of the gazebo. The rolling thunder and the bright flashes of lightning sounded as if the very heavens were falling down onto the earth. A sudden sensation of uneasiness came over her, sending chills down her spine. She was not the only one taking shelter from the heavy shower. There was a part of her that wanted to hide away in the shadows and just make whoever was there go away. On the other side, there was her inquisitive nature. The need to know everything that was in her surroundings. Unfortunately, there was no telling her curiosity to settle down. It always got the better of and usually ended up in regret.

She lifted up her cranium and gave it a shake, turning her head just alittle to the left. Her sun kissed eyes clashed together with an equally handsome pair. They were a wondrous pair of large eyes, much like an owls. Those two big chestnut eyes glazed with flecks of gold could stare right into your soul and find your inner innocence. However behind that beauty held much stress and worry. The boy who they belonged to looked no older than 15. His face was twisted with a look of pure panic. His auburn hair framed his youthful face and kept those beautiful eyes out of sight. His face was slackened, his eyes glazed with worry, eyes darting about in every direction as if he were looking for a place to hide. He bit nervously on his lower lip and furrowed his brows. The she wolf took in a deep breath and exhaled. _'He's more scared of me than I am of him.'_

As they both sat there staring at each other with wonder and agitation, it was obvious one of them was going to have to break the layer of tension. It was getting so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. The boy silently sat there shaking timidly, rattling the old boards of the gazebo. The creaks got annoying just after the first few moments. The wolf though just sat back on her haunches with her ears drawn back in submission. She meant no harm to him, so long as he didn't do anything to her. She tried giving him a grin that was rather toothy and frankly, very wolfish. It managed to look more hostile and caused the boy to cringe back in fear.

* * *

Twenty minutes of complete silence passed until finally the boy made a move. It was slow and hesitant but a welcome gesture. His soft hands outstretched towards her, fingers webbed out trying to feel out for the wolf. Ears perked amusingly, she leaned in closer and inhaled his scent. From her position before it was hard to make out his scent amongst the others that were washing away from the rain. It confused the senses of someone with a keen sense of smell. But now that she was just barely an inch away from the boy it was much easier to make out. The scent that filled her nostrils wasn't like the other humans. Not only was it comforting but hauntingly familiar. It brought back fond memories of home, the Wise One and his tales of the adventures he had as a 'young pup'. Why did he have that smell?

There was no telling where this human came from or how he got that scent. But there was something deep inside of her, that gut feeling you should never ignore that screamed 'content, and peace' while she was in his presence. With that in mind, she looked back at the boy and his quivering hand. Shyly he would peak out between the cracks of his palm to see if the wolf had made a move towards him. Immediately hiding when any eye contact was made. She couldn't help but chuckle delightfully to herself. He reminded her of her friends pup that she would watch over occasionally when the tribe would go hunting for caribou.

Gradually she inched over again and pressed her moist nose against his hand and sighed. _'Trust me.'_ She thought to herself, looking at him with a beaming gaze that held no animosity. The boy on the other hand froze at the touch and carefully took his hand from his face, looking at his other hand. From the look of confusion on his face, he was probably expecting more or less a bloody stump and about three or more of his fingers to be gone. He gave a goofy sheepish smile and looked away.

"H-hey there.."

His voice was much like his body, very shaky. The she wolf just wished to communicate with him. She had dozens of questions that were left unanswered that he just might be able to solve. But that left another problem! How was she going to talk to him? In hopes of getting somewhere, she rubbed her muzzle against his hand as a friendly gesture.

"There's no reason to be scared of you," He chirped, smiling to himself. ",You're a nice girl, aren't you?"

She nodded her head in response, hoping he'd catch on.

"That was weird. You nodded like you understood me." He stated quizzically. Now gently stroking the top of her head. It was soothing and put her more at ease.

"Hehe, you're a pretty girl. I wonder.. where is your master? Don't you have one?"

**Master?** _'Master?' _

What a weird word that was. It sounded strange, having that foreign word rolling off of her tongue.

"Is that a no?," Questioned the boy. No answers from the wolf. ",I'll take that as a no." His smiled waved to a gentle smirk.

"We're alike in some ways, you and me. I don't have a home either."

Little did this boy know that she did have a home.

"I wonder what they call you... They call me Toboe."

The wolf blinked and nodded her head. In her mind she spoke to him _'Xandra'_.

"Xandra...?! Who said that?"

Toboe looked around frantically to see where the other voice had come from. But no one else was around except him and the wolf before him.

* * *

A/N- I finally decided on a name for my OC - Xandra! Also I'm sorry for this chapter being so short. I was starting to get Writers Block and I didn't really know how to end the chapter! This chapter in my opinion sucks!

p.s- Things are going to speed up in the next chapter. It's been very slow in this and the past chapter.


	4. This story is on hold!

I should've posted something earlier but I honestly forgot. Getting back to the point, I'm putting this story on hold. I need to finalize the plot of this story, who dies, who lives, romances, action, and other stuff like that. I kind of started this story out of the blue and now I'm having writers block with it. I'll be updating my TLK fanfic because I have everything figured for that story, except the ending. If you're reading my other fanfic as well, I would appreciate it if you would go to my profile and vote on my recent poll questioning you guys 'What kind of ending you would like to see?'

I'll also be doing that for this story as well, but in the future. Not the far future though, just the future! I hope you guys understand 333


	5. I won't be updating for awhile

Hello guys! For anyone who has recently come across this story or has been waiting for me to update. I apologize ahead of time as I would like to say that I can't write for awhile. The main computer has broken and the computer I'm typing this from isn't easy to use. ( Half the keyboard doesn't work so I have to use the on-screen keyboard + it's a tiny netbook. ) I'm updating all of my stories with this same exact message so don't bother going to the other stories. You'll see the same exact update. When I can get another computer to use, I'll be back to updating per usual.

Thanks (:


End file.
